CUTE LITTLE PRINCE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [2SHOOT] / Pertemuan tak terduga dengan seorang pria dalam situasi dan kondisi tak biasa. Pria itu tampan, imut, dengan tatapan mata yang meneduhkan jiwa. Siapa yang tak akan terpesona padanya? Gadis manapun tak akan mampu menolak pesona yang ditebarkannya—termasuk Hinata. /Mind to RnR?/ [Special Cast: Xi Luhan]


**MAIN CAST : Xi Luhan (Eks Member EXO M) – Hinata Hyuuga – Sasuke Uchiha**

**.**

**OTHER CAST : Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Pertemuan tak terduga dengan seorang pria dalam situasi dan kondisi tak biasa. Pria itu tampan, imut, dengan tatapan mata yang meneduhkan jiwa. Siapa yang tak akan terpesona padanya? Gadis manapun tak akan ada yang mampu menolak pesona yang ditebarkannya—termasuk Hinata.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~Happy Reading & Reviewing!~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUTE LITTLE PRINCE**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x **

* * *

><p><strong>~PART I~<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghela nafas berat.

Ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya di area bandara yang luas. Mata indahnya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam bergerak lincah mencari sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang bertugas menjemputnya di tanah negara matahari terbit itu.

Bukan pertama kali baginya bertandang ke negara ini, melainkan telah beberapa kali. Dulu ketika ia masih bergabung dengan grupnya, negara inilah yang paling mereka sukai diantara banyaknya negara yang telah didatangi. Alasannya simpel saja. Keindahan, keunikan, serta berbagai macam makanan lezat yang terdapat disini begitu terkenang jelas di dalam hati serta pikiran mereka.

Pernah suatu ketika ia mengusulkan negara ini untuk tujuan liburan yang akan mereka nikmati selama beberapa hari di tengah padatnya kegiatan yang harus dijalani sebagai salah satu bintang paling bersinar saat ini. Siapa yang tak tahu Boyband EXO? Semua orang mengetahuinya. Mulai dari anak-anak, remaja, hingga orang tua. Boyband yang terdiri dari dua belas pria tampan dengan talenta yang berbeda-beda serta keunikan masing-masing yang dimiliki mereka. Tentu saja hal itulah yang menjadikan mereka idola di mata semua orang.

Namun sayang, kini Boyband itu tak lagi memiliki anggota yang lengkap. Dua dari mereka telah memilih untuk keluar dengan alasan pribadi yang masing belum jelas hingga saat ini. Rumor mengatakan bahwa alasan yang menyebabkan dua orang anggota dari Boyband tersebut keluar yaitu karena kurangnya toleransi dan adanya diskriminasi yang dilakukan oleh pihak manajemen sehingga tak ada lagi rasa nyaman untuk melanjutkan kerjasama diantara mereka.

Kembali menghela nafas berat. Pria yang memiliki tinggi 178cm itu sedikit mengacak surai cokelatnya sembari menggembungkan kedua pipinya, pertanda bahwa saat ini perasaannya tengah kacau. Suatu kebiasaan yang tak pernah bisa dihilangkan dari diri seorang _**Xi Luhan**_.

Mengingat berbagai kenangan yang telah terukir ketika bergabung dengan Boyband itu membuatnya merasa sedih serta kecewa secara bersamaan. Namun sedikitpun ia tak menyesali apa yang telah menjadi keputusannya, karena hal itu adalah jalan terbaik dari semua jalan yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

Akhir-akhir ini kesehatannya menurun drastis. Ia terlalu kelelahan, stres, anemia serta insomnia akut. Ini merupakan salah satu dari beberapa alasan ia keluar dari grup. Berniat terfokus untuk menjalani pengobatan demi mendapatkan kesehatan tubuh yang merupakan hal terpenting dari apapun, sekaligus melakukan _refreshing _di negara yang penuh keindahan ini. _Jepang_.

"Luhan!" Terdengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Seorang pria berjas hitam terlihat berlari tergesa ke arah Luhan, menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir yang begitu kentara. Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang memasang ekspresi santai sembari tersenyum manis kemudian berkata: "Akhirnya kau datang, _Jii-san_. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi disini."

"Mengapa datang sendirian? Sudah kubilang kau harus pergi dengan pengawalan kemanapun. Kau ini masih seorang bintang yang banyak diperbincangkan oleh semua orang dan menjadi _trending topic_ di berbagai media masa. Seharusnya kau bisa lebih menjaga dirimu sendiri. Dan jangan bertindak seolah kau ini orang biasa, Luhan!" Pria paruh baya itu mulai memberikan ceramah panjang pada keponakan kesayangannya yang hanya ditanggapi santai oleh Luhan.

"Bisakah kita lanjutkan ini nanti saja, _Jii-san_? Aku merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera istirahat sekarang." Ujar Luhan memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Kau ini … Ya sudah, ayo!"

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan bandara menuju tempat parkir. Kebetulan keadaan disana tak seramai biasanya. Luhan mengambil waktu penerbangan tengah malam dengan tujuan menghindari perhatian orang- banyak, terutama _pers_ yang selalu menyerbunya kemanapun dan dimanapun ia berada.

Yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, serta waktu untuk sendirian. Menenangkan pikiran yang tengah dipenuhi oleh kemelut masalah di dalam hidupnya. Berterimakasihlah pada Sang Paman tercinta, karena semua hal yang ia butuhkan telah dipersiapkan dengan matang. Ia hanya tinggal menerima dan menikmatinya saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUTE LITTLE PRINCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hari pertama di Jepang tak terlalu buruk.<p>

Luhan bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Menyiapkan sarapan sederhana, roti panggang berselai stroberi berserta segelas susu vanilla hangat. Ia duduk di ruang makan yang berhadapan langsung dengan dapur, bahkan ruangan itu memang sengaja disatukan sehingga lebih terlihat seperti _design_ ruangan sebuah _pub_ atau _bar_.

Tangan kurusnya meraih _smartphone_ hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja, mengetik pesan singkat pada Sang Paman untuk segera mengirimkan seorang asisten rumah tangga ke tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Karena jujur saja, ia tak sanggup jika harus mengurus segala urusan rumah seorang diri. Dan lagi ia tak memiliki kemampuan dalam bidang memasak. Yang ia bisa hanya membuat roti panggang, memasak mie instan, menggoreng telur, dan makanan lain yang menurutnya mudah dibuat.

Sesaat kemudian ia menerima pesan balasan yang mengatakan bahwa nanti siang akan ada seseorang yang datang ke rumahnya. Seseorang yang akan menjadi asisten rumah tangga selama ia tinggal disana. Entah itu satu minggu, satu bulan, atau mungkin satu tahun. Semua belum jelas. Seperti ketidakjelasan nasibnya setelah keluar dari grupnya.

"Sebaiknya apa yang aku lakukan sekarang?" Ujar Luhan entah bertanya pada siapa.

Ia tersenyum hambar kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan keluar rumah untuk sekedar mencari udara segar di pagi hari. Dengan setelan pakaian olahraga berwarna biru cerah, sebuah topi hitam, serta sebuah kacamata bening ber_frame_ hitam yang menutupi hampir sebagian wajahnya. Tak lupa iapun mengenakan _headset_ untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang menjadi _hits_ grupnya dulu.

Lagu yang menjadi favoritnya adalah _"Baby Don't Cry"_. Sebagai salah satu _main vocalist_, ia memang paling banyak mendapatkan bagian untuk menyanyikan lagu mereka. Selain itu, ia merupakan _lead dancer_ dan _main image _dari grup. Jadi tak heran jika ia lebih banyak muncul di setiap video klip yang dibuat.

Ah, lagi-lagi ia mengingat semua hal yang berkaitan dengan EXO. Memang sangat sulit melupakan semua kenangan bersama mereka. Namun ia tak boleh terus seperti itu. Ia harus bisa _move on_ dan merancang masa depan yang lebih baik dengan matang. Bergerak ke depan! Jangan pernah melihat ke belakang!

"Baiklah. Aku pasti bisa. _Ganbatte_!" Luhan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Tetap berlari santai menyusuri jalanan yang masih sepi karena waktu baru saja menunjukkan pukul enam pagi.

Terlalu dini bagi orang-orang untuk melakukan aktivitas mereka. Namun tidak bagi Luhan. Ia begitu bersemangat menyambut hari pertamanya di tempat baru dengan suasana yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tempat ini sangat berbeda dari Korea ataupun Cina yang merupakan negara kelahirannya sendiri. Jepang adalah negara dengan segala keunikan dan keindahan nyata yang mampu membuat seorang Xi Luhan merasa nyaman dan betah berada disana.

"Benar-benar menyenangkan menikmati udara dan pemandangan pada waktu seperti ini. Aku akan melakukannya setiap hari." Ujar Luhan tersenyum, sejenak berhenti di area padang rumput hijau dekat sebuah sungai yang memiliki air sangat jernih.

Kini ia tengah berdiri di pinggir sungai. Merentangkan kedua tangannya, memejamkan mata sembari menarik nafas sedalam mungkin kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Begitu berulang-ulang. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya ringan dan segar. Seakan merasa sehat seketika, melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini tubuhnya tengah didera sakit yang harus segera disembuhkan.

Samar-samar pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang meneriakkan sesuatu. Namun ia tak begitu peduli, karena kini ia tengah merasakan sebuah momen indah dan menyenangkan yang tak ingin dirusak ataupun diganggu oleh hal tak jelas seperti itu.

"Hey! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana?" Suara itu mulai terdengar jelas. Bahkan kini disertai suara derap langkah kaki cepat yang kian mendekat ke arahnya.

Mau tak mau Luhan pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, namun yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah….

**BRUKK**

Luhan terdorong cukup keras mendarat di atas padang rumput hijau. Seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tiba-tiba datang mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dengan posisi tak elit seperti itu.

"Ja-jangan bunuh diri!" Ujar gadis itu disertai deru nafas tak beraturan. Menyeka keringat di dahi dengan punggung tangan mungilnya sembari menatap Luhan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa maksudmu, Nona?" Tanya Luhan polos. Sama sekali tak mengerti dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Gadis itu berjongkok seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantu Luhan berdiri, "_Go-gomen_, aku telah mendorongmu. Ji-jika aku tak melakukannya, pa-pasti kau akan melompat ke sungai ini bukan?"

**Hah?**

Satu ekspresi yang kini ditunjukkan Luhan. Mematung dan kehilangan kata untuk berbicara. Ia ingin sekali tertawa menyadari bahwa gadis yang tengah berjongkok di hadapannya ini telah salah paham. Benar-benar lucu!

"_Arigatou_." Luhan menerima uluran tangan Si Gadis. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku hanya berdiri disini untuk menikmati udara segar dan pemandangannya yang indah. Bukan untuk bunuh diri, apalagi melompat ke dalam sungai. Itu terlalu menakutkan." Jelasnya santai sembari tersenyum manis membuat ekspresi khawatir yang tadi ditunjukkan oleh Si Gadis berubah seketika.

"_Go-gomenasai_." Cicit Si Gadis, membungkukkan tubuhnya berulang kali. Menyadari kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Luhan _to the point_.

"Hi-hinata Hyuuga." Jawab Si gadis terlihat dan wajahnya pun merona, tak berani menatap wajah pria di hadapannya. "La-lalu namamu siapa?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis bernama Hinata itu membuat Luhan termangu seakan tak percaya. Yang benar saja, apakah gadis itu tak mengenali seorang bintang besar sepertinya? Apakah ia tak terlalu dikenal di Jepang? Namun hal itu tak mungkin terjadi, justru disinilah _fans_ terbanyak yang dimilikinya dibandingkan member yang lain. Sesuai dengan hasil survei yang dilakukan salah satu media masa terbesar di Korea.

"Kau tak mengenalku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Benar-benar tak mengenalku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"_Go-gomen_. Ta-tapi ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu. A-aku sama sekali tak pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya." Jelas Hinata jujur.

Luhan benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang. Gadis ini sungguh lucu dan polos! Apakah ia tak mempunyai televisi di rumahnya? Ataukah ia tak pernah mengikuti berita yang beredar di sekitarnya? Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Ternyata masih ada orang yang tak mengenali siapa Xi Luhan—pria tampan dengan berjuta pesona dan talenta yang dimilikinya. Seorang bintang besar yang bersinar hingga ke berbagai negara, terkenal di kalangan para gadis dan…. Ah, sudah lupakan saja! Nyatanya kini di hadapannya ada seorang gadis yang tak mengetahui semua itu.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Xi Luhan!" Luhan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya sembari tersenyum, yang segera dibalas oleh uluran tangan Hinata. "Salam kenal ya."

"I-iya. Sa-salam kenal juga." Hinata tersenyum canggung.

Ah, sepertinya benang merah tak kasat mata mulai terikat diantara kedua insan manusia itu. Takdir Tuhan tak terduga. Karena ini bukanlah akhir dari pertemuan mereka, justru merupakan awal dari sebuah cerita.

Kisah mereka. Kisah antara Xi Luhan dan Hinata Hyuuga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CUTE LITTLE PRINCE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kedai teh ini tak terlalu ramai.<p>

Luhan merasa nyaman dengan suasana yang ada disini. Sepi dan tenang. Jauh dari keramaian orang-orang. Ternyata tempat yang direkomendasikan Sang Paman sangatlah tepat. Ia telah memutuskan akan menjadikan tempat ini sebagai salah satu tempat favoritnya—masuk ke dalam _list _tempat-tempat yang akan selalu ia kunjungi selama tinggal di Jepang.

Tak hanya itu, rasa teh yang disajikan pun berbeda dari teh yang pernah ia minum sebelumnya. Dan Luhan sangat menyukainya. Ingin minum lagi dan lagi, bahkan kini ia telah minum sampai dua gelas teh hangat ditemani sepiring kue mochi. Hidup ini sangatlah menyenangkan! Ia bersyukur karena bisa menikmati kehidupannya sebagai orang biasa, bukan lagi sebagai seorang bintang terkenal yang hidupnya selalu terkekang dan tak memiliki kebebasan.

Namun kini ia bisa merasakan semua itu, meski belum sepenuhnya. Ia tetap harus melakukan penyamaran dan bersikap hati-hati ketika berkeliaran diluar rumah, agar tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari atau mengenalinya. Bisa gawat jika ada orang yang tahu siapa ia sebenarnya. Tak akan ada lagi kebebasan. Tak akan ada lagi hal yang menyenangkan. Karena sudah dipastikan _pers _akan memburunya kemanapun ia pergi.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." Seorang pelayan mengantarkan pesanan Luhan yang ketiga gelas. "Selamat menikmati!" Ujarnya lagi sembari membungkuk hormat.

"Tunggu!" Seru Luhan membuat pelayan itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi darisana.

"Iya. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, Tuan?" Tanya Si Pelayan sopan.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Ujar Luhan bernada tanya. Ia memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya dengan seksama. Setelah yakin kalau ia tak salah mengenali orang, sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajahnya seraya kembali berkata: "Aku Xi Luhan. Kau tak ingat aku?"

"A-ah, i-iya." Hinata tersenyum canggung dan kembali gugup ketika berhadapan kembali dengan pria tampan dan imut ini. "A-apa kabar? _Go-gomen_, a-aku sempat tak mengenalimu."

"Aku baik. Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"A-aku baik juga."

Hening beberapa saat.

Luhan sibuk menikmati tehnya, sedangkan Hinata hanya terdiam sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Apa aku menganggumu bekerja?" Tanya Luhan menatap gadis manis yang tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. La-lagi pula saat ini tak terlalu banyak pengunjung yang datang." Jawab Hinata.

"Hm, begitu. Kau selesai pukul berapa?"

"Pukul sembilan."

Luhan melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "Berarti satu jam lagi ya. Aku akan menunggumu."

Dahi Hinata mengernyit, menatap Luhan tak mengerti.

"Tempat tinggal kita masih satu daerah kan? Jadi tak ada salahnya jika kita pulang bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Ba-baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**CUTE LITTLE PRINCE**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Selama perjalanan mereka saling membisu.<p>

Berjalan beriringan tanpa berniat menarik sebuah obrolan atau percakapan. Mereka tak masalah dengan keadaan ini. Hening dan sepi adalah dua hal yang mereka sukai.

Terlebih mereka bingung harus memulai pembicaraan darimana. Bagaimanapun juga mereka belum saling mengenal secara jauh. Hanya sebatas saling memberitahukan nama, kemudian berjalan bersama menuju rumah masing-masing karena ternyata tempat tinggal mereka masih satu daerah.

Hanya satu kali. Dan ini adalah pertemuan mereka yang kedua kalinya. Atmosfir dingin dan canggung sangat kentara menyelubungi mereka berdua. Namun apa yang bisa diperbuat? Mereka bukanlah tife orang yang bisa mencairkan suasana. Hanya bersikap dan berbicara apa adanya, mengikuti alur yang ada.

"Hatchiww …" Suara bersin Hinata menghancurkan keheningan diantara mereka.

Luhan menatap gadis di sampingnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "A-ano … Bo-bolehkan aku bertanya padamu?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Luhan tersenyum ramah. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Se-setelah dipikir-pikir … Se-sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ujar Hinata namun belum melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Tentu, kita kan sudah bertemu dua hari yang lalu." Ujar Luhan polos.

"Bu-bukan. A-aku pernah melihatmu di televisi dan majalah. Wa-wajahmu mirip dengan seseorang yang selalu diberitakan disana." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, begitupun dengan Luhan. Mereka saling menatap dengan sorot mata yang berbeda. "A-apakah kau Xi Luhan sa-salah satu member dari Boyband EXO yang memutuskan untuk keluar?"

**JDEERR**

Ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Hinata membuat Luhan mematung di tempatnya. Ia terkejut. Gadis itu telah mengetahui siapa jati dirinya. Ia kembali menyunggingkan sebuah senyum manis, "Hm. Kau benar. Akhirnya kau mengenaliku."

"A-aku … A-aku …" Hinata mendadak semakin gugup dan salah tingkah. Tak tahu harus berkata apa, dan tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada seorang Luhan yang ternyata adalah seorang bintang terkenal.

Sosok Luhan di dalam foto ataupun di televisi sungguh berbeda dengan aslinya. Tentu saja, ia lebih terlihat tampan dan mempesona ketika dilihat secara langsung. Maka dari itu, Hinata sama sekali tak menyadarinya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Andai saja ada sebuah lubang di dekat sana, Hinata pasti akan memilih masuk ke dalam lubang itu karena rasa malunya yang telah memuncak.

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?" Luhan menatap Hinata dengan wajah serius. Mendekatkan dirinya agar semakin dekat dengan wajah gadis itu.

Hinata mengangguk sebagai jawaban, meneguk ludahnya karena semakin gugup. Wajah tampan Luhan terlalu dekat. Bahkan ia bisa dengan jelas melihat kedua bola mata indah milik pria itu.

"Rahasiakan keberadaanku dari semua orang! Aku tak ingin ada siapapun yang tahu bahwa aku adalah Xi Luhan. Aku tak ingin Pers memburuku. Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri, namun jika sudah waktunya aku pasti akan keluar dan datang sendiri ke hadapan mereka untuk menjelaskan dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dari mereka." Luhan berkata panjang lebar.

Bola mata hitamnya yang teduh membuat jantung Hinata berdegup tak karuan. Rona merah di wajahnya mulai terlihat meski masih samar. Ia bahkan kesulitan mengambil udara untuk sekedar bernafas. Keadaan ini sangat membuatnya tertekan dan gugup. Pesona seorang Xi Luhan benar-benar menakutkan!

"_Ne_, Hinata … Kau mau membantuku kan?" Luhan tersenyum memperlihatkan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"_Ha-ha'i_." Tanggap Hinata cepat. "A-aku janji tak akan memberitahukannya pada siapapun."

"_Arigatou_." Luhan mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari saku jaket kemudian mengacak rambut Hinata lembut. "Boleh kan aku memanggilmu Hinata? Mulai sekarang kita berteman. _Ne_?"

"_Ha-ha'i_." Wajah Hinata kian memerah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**CUTE LITTLE PRINCE**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Rumah Hinata telah terlihat di depan mata. Rasanya sedikit kecewa karena kebersamaannya bersama Luhan akan segera berakhir. Bodoh memang jika ia merasa seperti itu. Padahal mereka belum lama mengenal, namun mengenai perasaan dan hati siapa yang mengatur? Tuhanlah yang mengaturnya. Dan ia tak memiliki kuasa apapun untuk menolak ataupun menghindarinya.<p>

"Aku mengantarmu sampai sini saja ya. Masuklah!" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"_A-arigatou_, sudah mau mengantarkanku pulang." Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Kau masih saja bersikap formal padaku. Bukankah kita sudah menjadi teman sekarang? Bisakah bersikap normal padaku? Panggil nama depanku mulai dari sekarang. Mengerti?" Ujar Luhan kembali tersenyum. Ia memang murah senyum dan selalu bersikap hangat pada siapapun.

"Ba-baiklah. A-aku masuk dulu. Se-selamat malam, Luhan!" Hinata memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Luhan, namun langkahnya tak berlanjut membuat pria itu bingung.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tak mau masuk ke dalam rumahmu?" Tanya Luhan.

**GLEKK**

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Wajahnya berubah pucat ketika melihat sosok pria yang kini tengah berdiri angkuh di depan pintu rumahnya. Kedua mata kelam pria itu menatap tajam dan penuh intimidasi ke arah Luhan dan Hinata, seakan siap menelan mereka hidup-hidup.

"Kau pulang terlambat, Hinata." Ujar pria bersurai _raven blue_ dark itu. Masih melipat tangannya di depan dada, berjalan mendekati mereka. Dan kinerja jantung Hinata pun kian bertambah saat ini juga. Keringat dingin mengalir perlahan membasahi dahinya.

"Sa-sasuke—"

"Dan siapa ia? Bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku, Hinata?" Ujar pria itu lagi—bernada dingin namun penuh penekanan.

'Oh, _Kami-sama_ … Aku dalam masalah besar sekarang.' Batin Hinata gelisah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Kembali hadir dengan FF pair yang aneh dan berbeda dari yang lain.**

**Kali ini aku membuat pair Luhan x Hinata.**

**Kalian tahu kan Xi Luhan? Pastilah kalian tahu ya ;-)**

**Tadinya aku mau bikin oneshoot, ternyata tak bisa dijadikan oneshoot.**

**Jadi sepertinya aku akan membuatnya menjadi twoshoot saja.**

_**Hope you like it!**_

**_Thanks for reading minna_ :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
